My Magical Star
by jamjang
Summary: Wizard and Hikari are very close friends. Always, random events keep making these two feel awkward. But in the end, it always turns out as a happy day.
1. Dreaming

_The sun's warm rays were shining upon the gentle waves of the sky-blue ocean. It was breathtaking. I looked to my side and felt as soft hand grab mine. "Miss Hikari. . ." A soft voice whispered in my ear. A lightly-tanned man brushed his finger against my hair. His golden and emerald colored eyes stared right into mine. I could feel his silky, grey hair tickle my forehead. My face flushed furiously as I was face to face with him. ". . . Miss Hikari. . . "He said again, his cold breath touching my pale skin. How breathtaking. "I. . . "_

**. . . . . .**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep!!

I groaned. Finn was peeking out of the teacup (his bed) that was set on the kitchen table. He scratched his eye. "Hikari. . . You should really get a new alarm clock."

I scratched my eye, as well. My hand began to ruffle through my curly and puffy hair. "Yes, I'm sorry, Finn. Maybe we'll stop by the General Store later." I carried my tired feet to the side of the bed and just sat there. _What a nice dream. . . Who was that man again? I forgot._ It was annoying how you always forget what you dreamt after you woke up. _But anyway, he was going to say something. . . What was he going to say?_ Finally, I got some motivation to stand up and stretch. I opened up my drawer and pulled out a sport shortsleeves outfit with a purple beanie hat. I then turned on the television and walked to the kitchen to make Finn and myself breakfast.

"Hikari! They said tomorrow is the Flower Festival. Who will you ask out?" Finn was waving his arms frantically. He's so adorable.

I poured coffee into my cup, humming once in a while. "We'll wait and see, Finn."

Finn sighed as he laid his tiny head against the smooth surface of the teacup. "I bet you'll ask out Wizard. You practically spend half your time with him every single day!"

At that moment, I paused. Wizard? Was he . . . ? It couldn't be. But, would Wizard be that man in my dreams? It's certainly impossible, it must be. How can he suddenly appear in my dreams, and at this time? He's a good friend, in my opinion. However, as I recall the scenes of the dream, the tips of my ear began to burn. His cold breath, those irresistible eyes. . . Wizard.

"AGH! Hikari! You're spilling the coffee!" Finn screamed.

Oops. I guess I was spacing out. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped the floor as the coffee continuously overflowed from the cup. Once I was finished, I ended up putting my empty cup in the sink. So much for the coffee, but I guess I could make it through the night. I turned off the television and opened the door. Finn followed me as we both exited the house.

**. . . . .**

"Good Morning, Calvin. Kathy. Luna. Candace. Gill. Jin." I waved to everyone, "Toby. Paolo. Simon. Ozzie. Pascal." And so on. . .

Soon, I stopped at Wizard's house. My eyes were glued to the door knob. My mind was competing whether or not I should ask Wizard out. Should I ask Wizard out? We'd be going as friends, anyway. Nothing more. Then again, I freak out if he rejects me. I would never let the rejection go. But going out with Wizard helps me learn more about him, things I never knew. Finn was sighing. "Just go ask him already, would you?!" He yelled at me. And so, I opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning. . . Miss Hikari. . . "It's Wizard's voice. Such a captivating sound. "Is there something you need . . . ?"

A sweat rolled down my cheek. Finn started flapping his arms around impatiently. Clearly, he doesn't understand that I am going under pressure here. I blushed furiously, the heels of my shoe were rocking back and forth, and I started squirming in place. "I. . . Uh. . ." My bangs started to cover my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him, otherwise, I might faint.

Wizard walked to me, his face filled with worry. The palm of his hand pressed up against my sweaty forehead. "Miss Hikari. . . Are you okay?"

I felt the tips of my ears burn again. He's so close! My feet staggered backwards as I slammed against the door. His expression was clearly confused to my embarrassed actions. But I must say it. . . I must ask him out! And so, I took a deep breath.

"Wizard . . . !!" I gulped and blinked a few times. ". . . Good . . . Morning. . ." The words escaped my mouth. I couldn't say it, after all. To me, I was a complete wimp with no courage whatsoever.

Wizard stood there for a while, simply staring at me. "Is. . . That so?" He said. "If you have nothing more to say. . . Is it okay if I say something?"

I nodded. _He must be asking me to leave. I'm weird, after all._ I closed my eyes, preparing for the worse.

Silence was all there was between us. I didn't dare to open one eye because I was scared. Rejection from a good friend was something I couldn't accept. But running away wasn't an option. I have to take this and be brave.

"Would you. . . "I turned the knob of the door, getting ready to leave as he will command.". . . Go to the Flower Festival with me?" Unconsciously, I opened the door and fell backwards from shock. No, he didn't ask me to leave but asked me to go out with him tomorrow. I was doubting him. I'm such a mean friend.

Wizard ran towards me as I fell face-first on the concrete floor. "Miss Hikari. . . ?" I felt his hand softly touch my hair, his head lying against my back. "Ah good. You're still alive. . ." His hands lifted me up into a sitting position. Gently, he brushed off the dirt from my face. Then, stared at my eyes with a serious expression. "Well. . . Would you . . . ?"

Oh right. He asked me if I could go to the Flower Festival with him. Slowly, my excitement began to rumble up within me. Almost like a volcano waiting to explode. How can I not accept him? I nodded vigorously. "Of course I will!!"

Surprised, Wizard's frown turned into a smile. "Thank goodness. . . I was scared you'd reject me." A small taint of pink appeared on his cheek. Wizard was so delicate and fragile. He was scared, just like me. Soon enough, he's gaze looked elsewhere, the ground. "I. . . I'll see you at seven at night tomorrow." He waved and went inside his house. I can tell he was embarrassed after saying that to me. How cute.

It was night time now, and I got in my pajamas. Finn prepared his pillow and blanket and slept inside his teacup again. "See, Hikari? That wasn't so bad!" He said. "Even though you messed up, he still asked you out!"

True, it was very true. I was so happy. My heart was bursting with happiness and excitement. I wonder if I can even sleep tonight.

**. . . . .**

It was five in the afternoon now. I waited at the Church Grounds, preparing a spot for Wizard and me. Finally, I laid a blanket where I could see the ocean view. It was getting dark, of course, so carefully I lit a scented candle. I sat on the blanket, constantly checking on my watch now and then. The waiting bored me to death, so I began to lie down on the blanket, my eyes shutting down.

". . . Kari . . ." A voice spoke.

"Mi. . . Ari. . ." It spoke again.

"Miss Hikari. . ." Then, a gentle breeze was blown against my ear, causing me to flinch. Abruptly, my eyes flashed open. Wizard was looming over me. He must be the one who was blowing on my ear. "Miss Hikari, look. . . "His slender finger pointed up and soon, a rapid flow of pink was swirling against the night, starry sky. I reached up, grabbing a cherry blossom petal.

"It's beautiful." I said. Wizard nodded, smiling. Such a beautiful scene, especially with Wizard. How I will never forget this day.

As we watched, I noticed a bunch of petals on the ground near us; unfortunately, a quick, strong wind blew the petals right at my face. Wizard chuckled softly. He brushed the petals off my hair and face. It felt good, his hand rubbing against my face. But what I didn't expect was his fingers intertwining with my fingers. His golden and emerald eyes staring at me, as his silky, grey hair tickling my cheek.

"Miss Hikari. . ." His soft voice whispered, a cold breath escaping. "Oh, Miss Hikari. . ." He repeated. Was Wizard's voice always so . . .? Attractive? Since when was his eyes sparkling ever so much? And why, why was he blushing?

Now that I remember, I had a dream. . . A dream of Wizard and me in a situation like this. It was so familiar. Was it a coincidence? I wish it wasn't. But right now, if this was a dream, it felt so real. My hand touched the brown, soft skin of his face. I felt his hair, smoothing it down. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" More tears ran down, but I still smiled. "Please tell me it's a dream!"

Wizard still remained emotionless, his eyes never blinking. "It's not, Miss Hikari. . . It's not. And to prove it. . ." In a quick flash, I felt a soft touch against my lips. Unbelievable, I was still crying and soon enough, my eyes began to close again. I guess crying took away all my energy.

**. . . . .**

The next morning, I found myself in bed. It was a dream, after all. I sniffled. Finn was quietly snoring in his teacup while I was just sitting there, crying over a dream. I slid over my bed and walked to the kitchen. It was then I spotted a candle and a neatly folded blanket. My eyes widened. Quickly, I went in front of the mirror. Peeking out of the strands of hair was a cherry-blossom. A pink cherry-blossom.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me! This is my first story ever! I stayed up all night typing, editing, and previewing. I also had to debate whether I should do Ignis (Harvest Goddess), Luke, Chase, or Wizard with Molly/Hikari. I ended up with Wizard. In the future, I might do other pairings such as Chelsea and other bachelors.**

**Anyway, I felt like it needs more details or something. But overall, I thought it was pretty good. Then again, Wizard's personality in this story doesn't seem like. . . Wizard. You know? Nevermind. I'll try to improve later on. xD**

**Please leave nice comments. This is my first anyway! :3**


	2. Love Sickness

Strangely, many people of Castanet Island were getting sick. . . In the middle of spring. Rumors had it that Maya developed a new recipe and made everyone taste it. Luckily, I was in Toucan Island for a few days. Another rumor was heard recently, as well. What was it again? Oh yeah! Supposedly, the Harvest God came across Maya's new recipe somehow. He then became very sick and so days and days of rain showered upon this island. Of course, the weather affects the Harvest God's emotions, right? Well, it was a rumor. I didn't believe any bit of it.

**. . . . .**

"Jin. . . I feel sorry for you." I glanced at the patients who were squishing each other, trying to sit on the only waiting bench.

Jin was sighing, shaking his head in annoyance. His next patient was Luke. The poor guy. "We're running out of Cold Medicines now. For Goddess's sake, can't this people take care of themselves for once?! I have a life too, you know!" He was practically strangling Luke's arm with one of those tools they used to check your blood pressure or something. Well, that was Jin for you. A doctor who always scolds his patients, no matter who they are.

"H-Hey! That hurts!" Luke whimpered, trying to take off the rubber that was wrapped around his arm. Jin's back was facing Luke. It seemed like he was digging through something in his shelves. At that moment, I saw a sharp, thin needle peeking out.

"This won't hurt a bit." Jin faced Luke, a large needle in the palm of his hand. His glasses reflecting Luke's terrified expression. Finn screamed. My face turned blue. I don't think I could stay to watch this horror any longer. In a flash, I ran out the door. Behind me, I heard a scream louder than Perry's scream when he heard a mysterious voice in church. Oh Luke. Luke, Luke, Luke. Hope you're still alive after this.

"Oh, Hikari! Let's check to see if Wizard is okay." Finn mentioned, pointing to his house on the northern staircase. I nodded, walking up. Was Wizard okay? He seems to be the type that's always healthy and calm, no matter what the situation was. But . . . I can't help but worry.

I peeked through the door of Wizard's house. "Wizard . . . ? Are you here?" Course he's here, I told myself. My eyes wandered around the room as I stepped inside. Surprisingly, he's not in his usual spot - his desk, reading his book. Nor was he in his bed or in the observatory up in the staircase. Where was he? I have no clue. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It was cold. Too cold. I whirled around and screamed, flapping my arms around.

"Miss Hikari . . . Please . . . Calm down . . ." Oh, its Wizard. He sounded horrible, but still, such a captivating voice. "I'm sorry for scaring you . . . I had to buy . . . Medic---" He coughed, such a dry cough. His beautiful eyes were no longer beautiful. They were tired and lifeless. He must've caught the sickness that was spreading across Castanet!

I felt his forehead and boy was it burning! It was hotter than the summer sun's rays. It was scorching hot! "Ah! You're too sick!" With my slender arms, but muscular strength, I carried Wizard to his bed. He was shocked to see how strong I was, but . . . Was he always this light?

"I'm going to take care of you, got it?! You need rest and plenty of it. Don't worry about your fortune telling business. I'm pretty sure the townspeople are too sick to visit you anyway." Finn handed me a wet towel and I began to wipe his sweaty forehead. He sighed, his misty breath blowing against my face. Wizard's expression was tired and weak, just like Hamilton after he had to run a lap around the island. His eyes closed, but opened again just to stare at me. I blushed furiously and looked away, still petting his forehead.

"Miss Hikari . . . Were you always this . . . Beautiful . . . ?" He said, his sweaty palm wrapping its way around my wrist. Wizard was smiling, in a weird way. "You're so . . . Cute . . ." Suddenly, he pulled on my wrist, tugging me against him. I landed right onto his chest; a soft landing. He was hugging me tightly. So tight, I can feel his chest pounding like a drum. My heart skipped a beat and Finn was staring at me, shockingly. Why was Wizard like this? Suddenly, a flashback popped into my mind.

_Jin, pinching his nose closed, was observing Chase's mouth. Seemed like Chase had a bad case of 'Maya's Dinner' last night. I felt sorry for him. Maya was head over heels for Chase while he's trying hard to get away from her. Jin glanced at me. I always came in the Clinic in the morning to talk to him for a bit, just to gain some health knowledge._

"Seems like an increasingly amount of people are getting sick. You should watch out, Hikari. Sometimes, people start acting out of character when they're sick." Jin warned me. I simply nodded, not saying a single word. After all, if I opened my mouth, I might breathe in the stench of a rotting dinner.

I came to my senses. Wizard was acting strange because he's sick. To be honest, I didn't mind. He seemed more approaching and looked like he can express his feelings more. My face snuggled against his chest as he held me tighter. My eyes looked up and his eyes looked down. That's when our eyes met, my face red as a tomato. But his face . . . His face was calm, despite the constant hard breathing and the sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I love you . . . Miss Hikari." He whispered against my hair, his eyes slowly closing to prepare a deep slumber. I couldn't tell whether he was serious or not. He was sick, after all. But . . . Something was telling me to believe him. Deep inside my heart, my feelings for Wizard were gradually becoming stronger.

I sat up, pulling the blanket over him as I placed a bag filled with ice cubs on top of his forehead. I pulled up a chair besides his bed and stared at him. Soon enough, I fell asleep as well.

**- - Wizard - -**

Never in these past hundred years have I gotten weak or sick. Even if I tried, it was impossible for a magical being, like me, to receive a mortal's illness. But that changed, in many ways. Recently, I started to feel dizzy and headaches occasionally. My breathing was hard and my heart beat was faster than usual. I recalled the actions that I did for the past week to see what caused this strange epidemic. Throughout the week, I mostly stayed inside of my humble home. Never the less, it'd be impossible for me to catch the sickness that was spread across town. So what caused me to feel so dreadful . . . ? That's when an angelic aura suddenly flowed through the room as the door opened. Hikari, beautiful as ever, stood before me. Suddenly, I felt even worse. My heart was beating rapidly and my face was growing hotter.

Hikari . . . Caused me to feel so . . . Strange.

Her voice seemed worried, but I couldn't tell. All I heard was muffled voices. I felt like I was going to faint, but instead, I was being lifted. Almost like, I was soaring through the starry sky. Hikari was . . . Carrying me . . . ?

Then, I suddenly found myself in my comfy bed while Hikari took care of me. I closed my eyes, hoping that this was the real thing. It was. I opened my eyes again, but my vision was such a blur. All I could see was her figure and a variety of colors, nothing more. Slowly and carefully, my trembling hand touched her soft arm. She's near me yet she seems so far. My mind was screaming at me to hold her, to embrace the young girl before me. And so, I did. I can't let this chance go. Never the less, to let her leave before I got the chance to finally have this moment. The words, 'I love you' escaped my sore throat. It was unexpected, really. Almost like, I was being forced or commanded to tell her. As if . . . My heart within me possessed me to speak my feelings out to her.

Her expression was innocent and pure. She kept on blushing, always staring into my eyes. I was embarrassed, but it seemed as though I can no longer say anything else. I wondered if she took me seriously, however. Does she have feelings for me, as well? No matter. My eyes gave in and I began to sleep a peaceful slumber.

I dreamt of Hikari and me . . . Watching the stars up in the sky, hand in hand, our heads leaning against each other. Then, our lips joined together, both of us smiling afterwards. It was the most wonderful dream . . . I ever had.

**. . . . .**

"Nn . . ." I scratched my eye, softly pushing back my bangs that were hovering above my face. That's right . . . Hikari took care of me. I was sick, after all. I recalled last night's events. It was an embarrassing moment for me. I just confessed to her that I loved her. Probably . . . Probably she was so shocked, she left as soon as I fell asleep. I sat up, somewhat depressed. My mouth let out a heavy sigh as I turned to my side, deciding to rest for a bit. I closed my eyes, preparing to fall asleep once again.

"W . . . Wizard . . ." A soft whisper.

My eyes flashed open. Hikari's head was laying on the edge of the bed, her gentle breathing blowing against my skin. She . . . She stayed here for the entire night, watching me. . . Making sure I was alright. I patted her head, my fingers brushing against her hair. My illness was different from the rest of the townspeople. This girl gave me a sickness that made me felt weak and strange whenever I see her. And yet, she is the only one who can heal me. This sickness . . . Is certainly contagious.


	3. Are You Jealous?

Recently, I discovered the Fugue Forest. You can't believe what I had to go through. It was lock at first so I had to go to Hanna, but then, she asked me to look for her husband. So, I checked every place in Castanet Island except the Fugue Forest. I decided to check there and her husband, Cain, was just standing there, looking at the lock. So I asked him if he could open it, and guess what? He told me to look for Dale. So then I had to run back to the Garmon Mines and he actually had the key, which is good. Now I ran back all the way to Fugue Forest and handed the key to Cain. I had to complete one quest after another and had to run around and around Castanet Island. Anyway, deep in the forest, I found a small house surrounded by a swamp. Finn was too scared to open the door so I cautiously walked in. There, a pink frog was sitting right in the middle of the table.

**. . . . .**

"What are you gonna do, Hikari? I don't think any ordinary person can survive in the forest and make it all the way to that weird, abandoned house. Hardly anyone knows her, so it's impossible to ask around for help." Finn said, jumping on the UP button on the remote, looking through channels on the television. "I think that pink frog was the Witch. It had a mini pointy hat on its head, anyway."

I was cooking dinner for Finn and me at home, of course. After all, axing and hammering my way through the forest was tiring.

"That's true. So the Witch is a magical being? Maybe . . . Maybe Wizard knows something about her. We could ask him." I replied, slightly blushing. To be honest, I really had no idea why I was helping her. But my gut was saying I had to do it.

Finn had a teasing expression on his face. "You're so nice, Hikari! You can never say no, can't you?" He giggled.

I let out a huge sigh. It's true. I can never say no to any request, no matter what it is. But, I don't mind doing any person's requests, actually. It keeps me busy and helps me learn more about this person, which turns into friendship. For example, Bo, Kathy, Phoebe, Luke, Chase, and Julius are my friends. I can always depend on them for my help.

"Finn, you stay here and finish your dinner. I gotta go ask Wizard about Witch." I walked to the door and paused. "Don't you dare bring your dinner and have my animals eat it!"

Finn's jaw dropped. "How'd ya know?!"

I grinned, opening the door. "Well . . . Let's just say that Louise had a very upset stomach." My eye glistened, signaling Finn that there will be punishments. And at that moment, I closed the door, heading towards Harmonica Town.

**. . . . .**

Walking down the pathway to Harmonica Town is pretty peaceful. My footsteps tapping against the sandy path, making a sound that seemed so natural. The wind whistling through the tall grass and wild flowers; my bouncy hair flowing against it. I looked up at the violet - orange sky. The clouds were stretched out as the sun was disappearing beneath the horizon. As that happened, the rushing waters were reflecting the light of the orange ball. It was very beautiful. I decided to take a picture of these sceneries and post it in my diary. Then, the sounds of my footsteps began to change as I was entering town. My eyes glanced around as the light poles began to flicker. The sound of children laughing, people talking, and more footsteps were music to my ears. It was the music of friendship and peace. This was much better than a crowded city, a place where everything is dirty.

I walked up the stairs, saying hello to every passing person I walked by. On the way, I patted the heads of wild animals that seem to never have a home. But then, I came across a black Shiba. I've never seen this animal in the island at all. Was it new? I patted his head and he began to wag his tail, a pink tongue sticking out slightly. It was so cute! I wished I could take it home, however, I couldn't find the time. Then, I found myself standing in front of Wizard's house. Instead of knocking, I just walked in. After all, Wizard is familiar with my presence and whatnot. When I walked in, Wizard was up in his observatory, looking through his telescope.

"Good Evening, Wizard. Mind if I interrupt whatever you were doing for a second . . . ?" I asked, taking a few steps into the center of the room.

Wizard never looked away from his telescope, quiet as ever. After a few moments, he finally spoke. " . . . Of course." He glanced at me and began heading down the stairs. "What is it . . . That you need . . . ?"

"Have you heard of a pink frog deep in the Fugue Forest? I was wondering if you knew or can do anything to help her." I was staring at Wizard and I thought I swear I saw his eyelid twitch. Well, I think I did.

He was silent again. "Is . . . That so . . . ?" It was if it was a whisper. "I guess I could help . . ." He walked towards his kitchen-like area and pulled out some sort of ingredients. Then, he handed them over to me, motioning his arm to my rucksack. "Sorry," he said, "Could I use your bag . . . ?" I nodded. Wizard placed the ingredients in my rucksack. I felt his breath on my burning neck as he rustled through my bag. "Let's go to the forest . . ." He headed out the door and I followed him, not questioning what he's planning to do.

**. . . . .**

I couldn't believe it. Wizard just walked through the forest without hesitation, ignoring the huge boulders and giant trees that were literally in the way of our path. It was if . . . It was if he walked right through them! Like a ghost or something. On the other hand, I was tired and sore. I've been inside this forest earlier this morning, but I couldn't tell him. He might pity me or think I'm a scrawny, weak girl. So now I'm dragging my legs through the forest, always looking at Wizard who seems far away. I tried to catch up to him by running but instead, my foot tripped over a twig and I fell against the ground. It was a large _THUMP!_ How embarrassing . . .

I heard footsteps coming my way, and soon enough, a dark shadow was looming over me. A quiet, yet familiar voice spoke, "Miss Hikari . . . You okay?" A warm hand grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up, brushing the dirt off me. It was too dark to see him, but his eyes were surely the light that was sparkling in this forest. Just like the stars.

My face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm alright! Don't worry about me!" I hid my face with my hands, my heart beating fast.

"Here . . . I don't want you to trip or get lost again . . ." His hand was still gripping against mine. Then, he led the way, taking it slow as possible.

As we walked, I heard strange noises. There was one sound that almost seemed like a chainsaw massacre. And another sound as if someone was stalking us. My mind went out of wack as I imagined things popping out randomly between the dark trees. I should have never watched those horror movies with Finn! _Cut it out, Hikari! Be strong!_ I thought to myself. But I couldn't help it. My hand was trembling and shaking wildly. I tried to release my hand from Wizard, but he never allowed it. He was still holding onto my hand, as if he was calming me down, like a saddened child. "Don't be scared . . ." It was his voice, the music that would scare away these noises. I nodded and smiled, even though I knew his back was turned from me.

**. . . . .**

It felt like an hour, but actually, it was only fifteen minutes. The awkward silence between us bothered me a bit. So I decided to ask him questions that I held back in my mind. "Wizard? What is the Witch like?" I asked.

He seemed silent for a moment, longer than usual. " . . . You'll find out soon enough."

A sweat drop rolled down my cheek. This conversation isn't going no where, isn't it? "Oh then . . . How did you know or meet her?" I flustered. This question seemed a bit personal, in my opinion. "N-Nevermind!"

Wizard indeed hesitated a bit, but considered my feelings. "We lived with each other for many years . . . That's all." I didn't know how to interpret that. But somehow, my heart felt like it was struck by a sword. It hurts, badly. _It's not possible. Wizard can't like Witch . . . Can he?_ I thought, squeezing my shirt. But what confused me is why I'm so worked up over this?

"We're here . . ." He spoke, pointing to the end of the path. There, a burst of light almost blinded me. I guess that's what happens when you've been walking through a dark forest for a long time. Wizard was still holding onto my hand, helping me cross the old wooden bridge. Finally, he opened the door to the Witch's house and barged in, closing the door as soon as I entered. "Could you . . . ?" I knew what he meant. He needed the ingredients from my bag so I took them out and handed it to him. The pink frog, Witch, was bouncing around Wizard, impatiently. On the other hand, Wizard placed the ingredients on the near edges of the table, and then a strange marking appeared in the center. He stepped back, raising his arms as a bright light began to arise from the ingredients and the markings. At that, the Witch was back to normal.

She twirled around, examining herself. I was jealous. Witch was so fashionable, cute, and beautiful. I didn't have the features she had, which bothered me. Then, Witch walked up to Wizard and began throwing a tantrum of some sort. She screamed words I could no longer understand and cursed him, talking too fast, as well. Now I understand what her personality is like.

I walked out the door and muffled my ears, signaling Wizard that I'll wait outside for him.

. . . . .

It was longer than I expected. What is she doing? Lecturing or scolding him? I peeked through the window and my eyes widened. Wizard held his cheek, a hint of red peeking out beneath his hand. The Witch's face was red as a tomato; her hand was near his face. Tears, the size of a berry, began forming in my shocked eyes. They fell, rolling down my cheek fastly. Why was I crying? I had no idea, but there was no way I could stand this any longer. So guess what. I ran, ran through the dark forest, not bothering to wait for Wizard any longer. My eyes were still bursting into tears, my voice letting out a whimper. I felt like . . . Like my heart was going to break.

I tripped over and over again. But I kept running, scared of the mysterious noises and scared of Wizard coming after me. I'm pathetic. Why was I so overboard on this? What if I misunderstood the situation? No, it was the real thing.

My body stopped near the entrance out of Fugue Forest. I just stood there, my hands covering my wet face. I replayed the scene I saw over and over. Wizard's blushing face, his hand covering a red mark on his cheek. And Witch, her beautiful face blushing madly. She kissed him. How . . . How can I act around Wizard now?

"Miss . . . Miss Hikari . . ." Something was weighed down on my shoulder. I shivered. "Why did you . . . Why did you run off . . . ?" It was Wizard, heavily breathing. He ran after me, but why?

I didn't face him. How I badly wanted to look at him though, I just couldn't bring myself to. "I . . . You love Witch don't you? Why don't you make up the time you lost together?" I blurted out. I realized how much of a brat I was being, adding attitude to what I've said.

He was even more silent again, hesitation. " . . . Miss Hi--"

"Goodbye, Wizard. Have a good night." I dashed forward, not wanting to hear what he had to say. Tears were swelling up again. What have I gotten myself into? Was I wrong about what I saw?

**. . . . .**

I went inside my house, slamming the door behind me. I was too tired to do anything else anymore. The good thing was that Wizard was able to save Witch, right? But what happened back there was . . . Too far. I want to apologize to him but it'd be too awkward.

I plopped onto bed, Finn resting in his teacup and finishing dinner like I told him to. I smiled and frowned, once again. Should I visit Wizard to him tomorrow? No . . . Not after what happened. I had the feeling I won't be able to see Wizard ever again, even though each day, I had the urge to see him. I sniffled, slowly drifting into a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is "Jealousy Part Two" where Wizard and Hikari's point of view will take part in. Tell me what you think of this whole story so far. :)**


	4. Yes, I'm Jealous

"Haa . . ." I sighed, wiping the sweat off my forehead. I looked up at the clear, blue sky, blocking the strong sunlight with my hand. "Why must Summer be so hot?" I glanced at Finn who was sunbathing on a rock. He had a large drink with a bendy straw in it. "Do you mind sharing that drink, Finn?" I asked him, walking over.

"No way." He said with no hesitation.

My shoulders sunk. "But I was the one who prepared that drink for you!"

Finn adjusted his sunglasses. "Your point?"

I sighed.

After a while, Finn spoke again. This time, not about the drink, but . . . "You're lonely, aren't you? You should go see Wizard." He pointed to my field which was practically filled with crops, each overlapping each other. Most of them were as big as my tree. "I mean, you've been spending too much time on your field. Usually you would go see Wizard at this time. Stop avoiding him."

Specifically, I told Finn to never bring up the subject about Wizard. But Finn's right. I've been making money ten times as much as I did last season, because every minute I spend was on my field. He's also right about me avoiding him. It's been three weeks since I last saw him ever since that incident. I think about how I should approach him when the time comes. But the question is, when? My heart trembles whenever I think about him and Witch. I should be a good friend and support his feelings! Not mine. Maybe I'm not so much of a good person, after all.

A small, dry tear rolled down my cheek. This is why I told Finn to never bring up any subject related to Wizard. I was taking my thoughts off him for a while!

"Finn! I'm going to the Carpenter's!" I screamed, already half way down the path to Garmon Mines. Maybe seeing happy-go-lucky Luke and Bo would cheer me up.

**. . . . . **

_BAM!_

I stumbled backwards, landing on the rocky terrain. My forehead was slightly bleeding, a large bump forming. On the other hand, I heard a large _THUD_. I looked up and saw Luke with an axe in his hand, and an expression I couldn't see within the shadows. The shiny, sharp axe and him right in front of me . . . He was going to . . . Murder me! I literally screamed at the top of my lungs.

"H-Hikari!!" He yelled loudly, trying to penetrate through my high pitch screaming. The axe was now on the floor and both his hands were on his ears. Soon enough, I stopped. "T-That was some . . . Some awesome screaming." He shook his head from the dizziness, and took my hand; bringing me into a standing position. "Sorry 'bout that, Hikari!"

I nodded, scratching my head. "No, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to kill me though!" I pointed to the axe which seemed longer than my body.

Taking a step back, Luke gasped. His jaw dropping, "Eh?! I'd never do such a thing! If I did, which I wouldn't, Dad would seriously kill ME!" He face turned blue, trembling at the horror.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fugue Forest, huh? You should be careful! Wouldn't want you to get lost again." I warned him with a grin. There was a time I had to look for him at night since Dale told me that Luke had a bad sense of direction. Later, I found him nearly at the end of the forest, chopping wood.

Luke paused, scratching his chin as if he was thinking. "You . . . Are right!!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the path, heading back to the bridge. "I'll bring you along with me since you know more about this island than me!" I gawked.

"But--"

He cut me off, grinning happily. "This will be so fun! I'm exploding with excitement right now!~" I wished Bo was here, honestly. Then I glanced at Luke's hand which was gripping onto mine. Déjà vu? But now that I think about it, there was a similar time when I was holding hands with someone . . . !

My eyes widened. I could feel the tears, but I held back, somehow. There was that time . . . That time when Wizard and I were holding hands in the darkness of Fugue Forest, on the way to save Witch. Could this be a mere coincidence? I shook my head, trying to make that thought disappear.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Luke spoke, stopping in his tracks. A voice whispered in my mind, _"Miss Hikari . . . You okay?"_ At that moment, I saw Luke slowly turning into Wizard, his hand still holding mine. It was a vivid, quick vision. I blinked a couple of times and Wizard disappeared, only leaving behind Luke who was staring at me anxiously. What just happened?

"O-Oh! Yes! Yes, I'm fine. Shall we continue?" I smiled, trying to be my usual happy self. Luke nodded and walked, never letting go of me. I thought about what happened earlier. That kind of scared me a little. But I realized . . . Forgetting Wizard and trying to remove him from my memories will never happen. Before I knew it, Luke and I were both standing in front of Fugue Forest already.

I gasped, "Wha. . . ?! How'd we get here so fast?!" My eyes wandered around.

Luke arched an eyebrow, looking at me with confusion. "What are you talking about? It took us about thirty minutes to get here." He flinched my forehead, his goofy smile taking place. "Is the heat getting to ya? Maybe I shouldn't have forced you to come with me."

My eyes blinked a couple of times, and then smiled. "You're right. I guess I was spacing out too much. Sorry, Luke. But I'm staying with you! Your dad will get pretty mad if you're not back by nighttime!" He patted my shoulder and walked ahead, bringing out the axe that was strapped behind his back. "Let's go, go, go!~" Luke started to rush from tree to tree like a little child, chopping everything as he went. It was hard to catch up to him, but it was worth it. Playing with Luke really made my day.

We started playing tag, which was hard. When I tried to tag him, he'd always swing or point the axe at me. But I finally got him when he slammed right into a tree. That's what you get for not looking forwards. Luke tagged me pretty easily since I always tripped over rocks and twigs on the forest floor. When I was 'it' again, he ran forward and forward and ended up falling into a river. I never learned how to swim so I stayed far away from the water as I could. Then, I saw him drowning so I was standing near the water, reaching my arm to him. He took my hand, but pulled me into the river. I was splashing him to let me back on the land, and of course, he did. We were both staring at each other and began to laugh.

Finally, we started walking further down the forest for no apparent reason. I guess since it was still afternoon, Luke had some time left to hang out with me.

He sighed, stretching his arms out. "That was so fun! But who would've thought that you were scared of water." He stuck his tongue out, along with his goofy smile. There, I elbowed Luke straight into the side of his chest.

I blushed with a pout. "I'm not scared of water! I just don't know how to swim."

Luke laughed, "Suuuuure." I elbowed him again, laughing as well.

"Oh yeah. Gill told me about this witch that was rumored to be deep in the forest. I wanted to check it out! To be honest . . . "He started looking away, his golden eyes squinting at his shirt."I was too scared to go by myself so I asked Bo, but he said that I was stupid to believe in that stuff. Dad said he had to watch over the shop. Also, Gill. . . Well he was kinda angry about giving him the wrong design for the table still." He mumbled, "Can't believe he's still not over that . . . "Then Luke looked back at me, grinning. "So I decided to take you with me!"

My cheeks turned pink towards the end. Even though it had no meaning, I couldn't help but blush. Then, I heard a _DING_ ringing through my mind. Wait a minute . . . The Witch?! There was no way I'd--- Too late. Luke had already spotted a small house which was the center of a swamp. He looked around, spinning, examining every spec of this land.

"Wow!! This is so cool!" He said. "Even though I visited this forest ever since I was little . . . I never expected to be a small house here!! Hikari, is that the witch's house?! Let's go see!" I could tell that his eyes were sparkling with curiosity, and a tad bit of cuteness. There's no way I can say no to him. No way. So I sighed, walking towards Witch's house and knocking on her door cautiously. The door creaked open slightly, an eye popping from the darkness.

"Huh . . . ? Oh. I remember you." The voice said. Obviously Witch. "You're that human girl who was with that b*****d." What? Did I hear that clearly? I know she was mentioning Wizard, or I think she was. The first time I visited her was with Finn and Wizard. No one else. Maybe she was talking about Finn. Then again, Finn never met Witch until recently. So then why was she speaking about Wizard that way? Could it be her personality? Must be.

"Well?" I snapped back into reality. "What is it that you want?" She asked again.

My eyes glanced at Luke and at that moment, he disappeared. "What? M-My friend was here just a while ago." I panicked. Witch let out a sigh, opening the door all the way, signaling me to come inside.

"I erased his memories and sent him back to his home. I don't want anyone to know my whereabouts or that I exist." I looked at her, pointing at myself. "Oh, well. I feel like I can trust you, that's all."

I stepped inside, sitting on a stool, staring at a teacup that was already prepared for me. Witch sat at the other end of the wooden table and sipped on her tea. Also continuing on a book she was reading. We both were silent and I clearly had no idea what to say. After all, she kissed Wizard so of course I'd feel awkward. I began to stand up, excusing myself. "Sorry for bothering you . . . I have, um, work to do!"

She was still staring at the book, saying nothing. I was expecting her to say goodbye or something, but I just continued on my way.

"You. . ." I stopped dead in my tracks. "You like Wizard, don't you?" She suddenly asked. I could feel her piercing eyes staring down at me. Again, I was feeling pressure. Maybe I was annoying her and she was going to tell me to back off. Or . . . Maybe they're married!

I turned around to face her and bowed, sweat running down my face. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" I continued, "I'm sorry I took Wizard away from you! I'm sorry I came with him to help you back into your human form! I'm sorry I saw you kiss him---"

Witch stood and slammed her book onto the table. "Kiss?! Since when?!" I could tell she was angry as her face filled up with anger.

"A-After you went back to your human form . . ." I was still bowing, not daring to look at her irritated expression. "Wizard was covering his cheek and. . . And he was covering a red mark. Then your face was red . . . So . . ." My voice faded away as I prepared for a serious punishment from her. I shut my eyes tight, scared of what's going to happen next.

"Lift your head, human." She spoke, crossing her arms. "Obviously, you misunderstood! I slapped him like a whip! And my face was red because I was angry!" I could see her blush in embarrassment towards the last sentence. "Anyway, it's easy to tell that you have feelings for Wizard, after all. Also, you're the type to misunderstood things easily." She smirked.

My face reddened as I began shifting eyes across the room. "I guess so . . . ?"

Witch pointed at the door, motioning me to leave the house. "Go see Wizard. You got a lot of explaining to do, and one more thing, I. Hate. Him." Her teeth gritted, an angry vein revealed at the side of her forehead. Immediately, I dashed out and headed towards the forest. I was so stupid! I've been ignoring Wizard after all this time over a simple misunderstanding! To him, I must've been cruel! Now, I was running towards Harmonica Town like an ostrich at an animal race.

-- Wizard --

When was the last time I saw her smiling, innocent face? It's been too long. Ever since the day we went together in the forest, she never spoke to me again. I remembered the tears rolling down her eyes as she stared at me, saying goodbye as if it was the last time we were going to see each other. Did I do something wrong? My heart aches for her now and guilt was everywhere. But how was I supposed to see her? I'm frightened to think that she might burst into tears, creating a puddle right before my eyes. So I stayed in the shadows, as if I was waiting for her return.

**. . . . . **

I have risen from my slumber, a nightmare if you will. My hair was a mess and I found myself lying on the cold, hard floor. I sat up, fixing my braid. What happened and how did I end up on the cold? . . . I have no clue. But it seems like it's already past noon. I have never slept that long. . .

"What? No way!"

My head turned to the windows, an angered voice that could be heard beyond them. There seems to be two people. The second person seemed to have a mature-like voice with a hint of a southern accent.

"Mm-hmm. I saw Hikari and Luke walking through the forest, hand in hand."

. . . I felt my heart throb in pain.

"Do you think that . . . ?"

"No way!! Hikari is just too plain! . . . And nice!! There's no way my Lukey-poo can fall for her! Oh see? Seems like they didn't work out after all."

Hikari was falling for Luke . . . ? Was this the reason she was gone for so long? Maybe, when I was holding her hand in the forest . . . She didn't like it and couldn't admit that she was in love with Luke. In the end, she bursted into tears. But something doesn't seem right; however . . . I stood, looking through my crystal orb. Never have I used it for my personal reasons, but I had to check. There, within the crystal orb made a vivid image of Luke's thoughts and feelings. I searched; Luke's feelings for Hikari were . . . "Axing Buddy" and "Best Friend". . . . . . . . "Axing Buddy"?

Then the mysterious voices earlier vanished, a faint discussion about un-related matters. However, as soon as they disappeared, I heard fast footsteps and hard breathing. These footsteps had a sense of rhythm to them, almost familiar. Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Hikari, after all. She was sweating and panting as if she ran laps around the whole island. She stepped forward and dropped to the floor, sitting right in front of me. Her face . . . The face that signified her pure essence was looking straight at me, tired and weak. She opened her mouth, trying to make out the words she had to say.

"Wizard . . . Wizard . . ." Again, tears began to overflow. "I-I'm sorry!! I'm sorry for ignoring you after all this time . . . I thought . . . I thought you were in love with Witch so--" She stopped for a moment, wiping the large tears. However, she managed to speak even though her voice is broken from weeping too much. "Misunderstood! I misunderstood everything! I-I was jealous . . . I'm sorry, Wizard!!"

I reached my hand towards her wet, yet soft cheek, brushing away her tears. " . . . It's okay. We're both the same; as well . . . I'm sorry too." Even though I was confused to what she said, I understood of her feelings within her heart.

Both of our eyes met and we hugged as if we hadn't seen each other for years. Welcome back, Hikari. . . . I missed you.

* * *

**A/N: The misunderstanding has been cleared! I would've added more to Wizard's point of view but I wasn't in the mood. **

**Just one little, tiny misunderstanding can make your mind go wild. But in the end, your heart is at ease and you are glad you're able to be with that special someone once again.**

**Anywho, I'm thinking about doing new stories while I'm doing this one. A Molly/Hikari and Chase, Molly/Hikari and Luke, maybe Molly/Hikari and Harvest God, and many more. :3**


	5. Present

If you get to know someone well, you'll sometimes get heart-warming gifts from them. As for me, I give gifts to all my friends but I've never receive one in return (unless it's a holiday but that doesn't count). However, no matter what, I still give out gifts. I have no reason but I feel that it's a good thing, and I really love how the receiver's expression is filled with happiness. Sometimes, I imagine what it feels like to be happy when someone you like gives you a present. . .

**. . . . .**

The first day of Summer was scorching hot. I felt the sun's burning rays boil its way through my pale, sweaty skin. There was just no way can I fix my fields in this kind of weather, so I decided to ditch and head to Harmonica Town. I hung my rucksack over my shoulder, making sure the strap is firm and tight. Then, I finally jogged my way down the rough terrain; the path to town. On my way, I saw the little children running around on the sandy beach, some splashing each other with the pure ocean water. I envy them; enjoying their childhood to the fullest. As for me, I have to work just like the rest of the older people. Suddenly, I noticed the sound of my footsteps changing. I was entering Town at last. Opening my rucksack, I took out an item to hand out to my closest friends. On my way up the stairs, I found Chase leaning against the wall, feeding a kitty.

"Chase! I never have seen you out of the house unless you're working. What's with the get up?" I asked, kneeling besides him.

He flinched when I caught him with a kitty. A slight blush ran across his peachy skin. "H-Hikari. . . ! Don't scare me like that." He squinted his eyes, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "I swear. . . I thought you were Maya! Man, if she caught me, she'll start clinging to me non-stop. That's why I'm always in my house. Anyway, I'm just outside to relax. You?" I pointed towards Wizard's house, my face full of red. Chase seems to understand as a smirk crawled up his face, an eyebrow raised teasingly. "Ooooh? Is that so?" He said, his purple eyes staring into mine deeply. "Have you guys. . . Done it?"

I flinched, almost stumbling backwards. "I-Idiot! We're not even t-together. . . Yet!" I could never imagine Wizard and me actually doing. . . It! But, regardless, I just had to imagine!

"Oho? Yet? How sad." He snickered.

An angry vein popped into my forehead, as I grabbed both of his cheeks and stretched them outward. "S-Stupid! Idiot! Perverted man!" I let go and stormed off, Chase's laugh still going.

I opened the door inside Wizard's house forcefully and simply barged inside, pouting with a sense of attitude. I didn't like that about me, but Chase was always embarrassing me. Yet, he's a good friend, of course. Suddenly, a calming and gentle aura wrapped around me like a blanket. I inhaled a sweet and cold aroma, as a breeze wiped away the heat from my body. My eyes looked ahead and Wizard didn't have his robe on. Could he be hot? "S-Sorry, Wizard! I walked in suddenly. Did I interrupt something?"

After the drama a while back (involving Witch), I was finally getting used to being around Wizard again. No awkwardness or negative feelings whatsoever. We were both comfortable and friendly with each other; finally able to get back to our old days, once again.

He shook his head, his grey hair waving against the flowing air. "No . . . I'm glad you came, actually." He walked towards his kitchen-like area and began making a cold drink of some sort. "You must have been working on your farm work this morning. . . Weren't you? It's hot. . ." He looked at me, his eyes motioning me to take a seat somewhere. I flushed and sat down. Wizard seemed so gracefully no matter what he does. Including the fact that he's calm and emotionless, but that's what I like about him. Other people see him as a mysterious person who doesn't talk much. But once you get to know Wizard, he's gentle, kind, and friendly. Then, Wizard walked over me and handed me an iced drink.

He was staring over my shoulders. "Your sprite is not here . . . ?"

I shook my head, a sweat drop rolling down my forehead. "Ah. . . Um, Finn is watching Sprite Rangers. I get pretty scared if I take him away from the show." I played with the bendy straw inside the drink. Wait a minute! Wizard doesn't watch television. Did I make him nervous or uncomfortable?!

". . . Is that so? I heard of these shows from the little children who would come by once in a while. . ." He spoke. "What about you, Miss Hikari. . . ? What do you like?"

My cheeks blushed due to my stupidity. Wizard lived for a long time so it should be obvious that he knows modern times, right? "Well . . . I like farming. I care about my animals, nature, everything." I smiled, fantasizing at my words. "But what I like most of all is flowers. The sweet aroma that tickles my nose ever so lightly. Also, the heart-warming colors that sends you flying!" I'm not really sure how I came to like flowers, to be honest. Maybe since my deceased mother loved flowers so much, I probably got it from her. Whatever the reason was, I just really love them.

Wizard stared at me with a soft smile. "That is . . . Quite interesting, Miss Hikari. It is no surprise that you come in here . . . Smelling like a different flower each day." He blushed. "Speaking of which . . . What made you so corrupted when you entered earlier?"

I flinched as Chase rushed through my mind like a tornado. "A-Ah! Chase was teasing around and I guess I got pretty annoyed. Don't worry about it, Wizard." I scratched the back of my head, trying to erase what happened with Chase and me earlier.

Wizard seemed to have a depressed look on his face, but it faded quickly. He looked at me, his dark skin sparkling against the sunlight's rays that were fading through his windows. "Miss Hikari . . . You always give me gifts with no reason. . . I'd like to repay you somehow. But anyway. . ."

And at that, our conversation grew bigger. We talked about our day to day activities and how dull and boring they could be. Also, we conversed about the villagers and they're personalities. Then, Wizard mentioned about his endless fights with Witch. While I talked about my fear of being around Finn, yet being able to control him once in a while. Overall, Wizard and I shared laughters, sadness, and even frustration. Throughout the end, we both smiled at each other.

I sat up, bowing my head slightly to Wizard as I glanced at the dark window. "It's getting late, huh? It really was a blast talking to you, Wizard!" I grinned. "We should do this often. Well, sweet dreams." I started heading to the door, however, I felt something grab my wrist. The warm, soft touch was trembling within me; my heart skipping a beat. Looking over my shoulder, Wizard held a small box in his other hand.

"For you . . . Miss Hikari." He said and released my hand. "Good night to you too."

I turned around to face him, taking the small box. Then, I left; always looking through his eyes. My heart pounded as I wondered what it might be. It's such a small box; a gift wrapping with sparkling stars on it, and a perfect dark-blue ribbon placed on top. Immediately, I dashed home. In what may seem like seconds, I finally reached the front door step of my two story house (I built it just last week!). Panting and sweating like crazy, I allowed the night breeze to flow right through me as I rested. Finally, I pulled the ribbon off the small box and gently tore the wrapper apart. My fingers rubbed against the softness of the box, as the fingertips opened to see its contents. My eyes widened as I saw a glimmer of light peeking through the box, and the more I opened, the more light gushed out. And through my ears, I heard a soft music play. It was a snow globe - the type where you keep winding it to hear music. In the center of the snow globe was a rose and surrounding it were many stars that were raining upon the flower. It was more of a "star globe" than a snow globe. Also, I noticed a tag sticking out underneath the "star globe."

_May the stars guide you well._

Wizard

Always, have I handed out gifts to all my friends, but never before have had I actually received one back. I diverted my eyes back on the globe and hugged it close to my chest. Inside me, I could feel my heart blooming just like the rose. Whenever I think of Wizard, I can't help but feel excited.

. . . I love him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. My computer broke down since I spilled water all over it so. . . xD**

**Anywho, I'll try to update at least once per day! Gimme some nice reviews/comments/questions/etc! :3**


	6. First Kiss

Mid-Summer. The heat waves are still strong as ever, causing my poor field to dry out. No matter how much seeds I buy, water, and plant. . . They'll just wither. So my daily schedule is talking to villagers and going to the beach for the whole Summer. Boring, right? But hey, there's nothing else to do under the burning sun. Even Jin suggested that I shouldn't work hard under these conditions. Anyway, I decided to hang out with Kathy and Luna today. We were going to go shopping but, I guess our minds change quickly. So in any case, we decided to hang out and just talk. Kathy prepared a table in front of the bar with plenty of cold drinks. She is almost like my savior!

Luna was fanning herself, her pink ponytails waving against the gentle breeze. "Haa. . . This heat is way too much!!" She complained. "I worked so hard on my hair and now I'm sweating. Just way too much!!"

I nodded, sipping on the cold drink. "Well the good thing about today is that the wind is strong, right?" My eyes glanced up at the spinning tool I keep seeing on every roof. "Also, we're by the ocean which keeps us cool and chilly!" I smiled, looking at the ocean that was filled up with people enjoying the water.

"That's right." Kathy agreed, twirling her straw in her drink. "So how's the daily life for you guys? I'm finally spending time with Owen every night at the bar." She blushed, however, a frown appeared. "But. . . He's always drinking! I can never take him seriously!" Her hand balled up into a fist and slammed it against the glass-like table.

Luna giggled with a mischievous smirk. "Haha! You guys are such a goof!" She paused. "Wait, since when. . . Did you start going out with Owen?" It made me kind of curious too. I never noticed that Kathy really liked Owen. But, it was kind of cute.

Kathy blushed and her eyes looked away, squinting at a stray cat. "W-Well. . . He was really drunk one day and when he asked me for a drink, he was like, "Hey, could you give me something sweet?" So I gave him a drink. But he didn't want it, instead, he wanted me." She blushed furiously, scratching her cheek. "So that's how we ended up, you know."

I blushed and so did Luna. "You went that far?!" Luna blurted out loudly. Some of the townspeople heard her, which was pretty embarrassing.

"N-No! We just kissed, okay?!" Kathy argued back, glaring at Luna. ". . . It was my first kiss." Her eyes started to soften as it seemed like she was starting to daydream.

I looked back at Luna. "Did you have your first kiss yet?"

Luna nodded. "Of course! ~"

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Could it be that I was the only one who hasn't experienced anything? I didn't understand what was so special as to kissing or anything like that. Nothing special. . . Right? However, Kathy seemed very happy while Luna was proud. I needed advice.

"I, uh, have to do something! See you later guys!" I waved to Kathy and Luna and dashed up the path leading to Church. Then, I took the shortcut to Garmon Mine. If I needed advice, I know the right person to help me.

**. . . . .**

I stood in front of the Jewelry building, staring at the diamonds that captivated me. I snapped back into reality and inhaled then exhaled. Then, I reached for the golden knob and turned it slightly, stepping inside. More sparkles blinded me as I entered, and there before my eyes was Julius.

He always wore out-of-this-world outfits that made him look flashy or absurd. Also, he even wears makeup. Once, Candace blurted out 'crossdreser' at him which made me giggled. I can never understand the way he thinks. In my opinion, however, I think he's a really handsome guy without his crazy outfits. And he knows a lot of things about fashion and whatnot. The guy is awesome, I'll tell you that.

"Hikari! Good morning! ~" Julius spoke, flipping his purple hair with streaks of pink. He was relaxing on the sofa, taking over the shop while Mira is out shopping. "Did you need something?"

I sat with him and looked straight at his eyes. "What's a first kiss like and how do you get it?" I asked him boldly without hesitation.

Julius blinked a couple of times, staring at me with a silent expression. It made me worried. Usually, he'd answer right away and my question would be answered in a few minutes or so. Finally, he grinned and touched my chin. "Hmm? ~ You never experienced a kiss? Maybe. . . You should try it out with me~" He stared deeply into me, face to face. I could feel the sweat rolling down my cheek as I closed my eyes shut. I didn't want this! I love Wizard. When I was about to say something, he released my face and laid back on the sofa. "Just kidding! ~ You should see your face! That made my day~" He teased me. Typical him. But, that's what makes me so comfortable with Julius. "Anyway, a question like that is something you have to find out for yourself. Kay? ~"

I waved to Julius and walked out the door with no clue whatsoever. Maybe Julius is right. I should just wait and find the answer myself. But, don't you hate the feeling where you wait but nothing comes? Then you wait again, and still, nothing comes. On the other hand, if I'm looking for the answer or that 'moment'. . . Where do I start to find the answer? Life is very complicating, isn't it? This is why I envy how my friends live their life naturally and without thinking; able to experience their love life freely. Unlike me. I inherit my mother's personality; thinking about things carefully. My brain is always moving and never stopping. What's strange is that whenever I'm near Wizard, my mind goes blank. Almost like I'm going to faint at any minute when I'm near him. Suddenly, a thought came across my mind. A kiss is something you receive or give to the person you love, right? So. . . I wonder if Wizard and I. . . Nah. But still, it'd hurt me if someone kissed Wizard. Almost like an arrow shooting right through my chest; piercing my heart. Now that I think about this, I want to know who he likes. He talks about his personal life to me, his hobbies, almost everything. But never his feelings or anything like that. . . Or did he?

_BAM!!_

I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess, uh, I was on my way to Wizard's house. Don't laugh, please. It's like when you're used to this action so you automatically do it without thinking. Well, walking the same path to Wizard's house is kind of glued to my mind. Anyway, I walked right into his door and it slammed open, having me fall over. What stunned me is that Wizard was right by the door, actually, behind the door I slammed into. The door hit his forehead pretty hard and I fell in his arms after that large force. When I looked up, I saw a bulging red mark on his forehead; right smack in the middle. However, his eyes were looking straight into mine.

"Miss Hikari. . . Good afternoon?" He questioned. "Are you alright . . . ?"

My head nodded repeatingly as I tried to adjust myself into a standing position. "Yes, yes! I'm so sorry." I felt throbbing pain pressuring against my head. For goodness sake, give me an imaginary sign saying "WATCH WHERE YOU STEP, LADY". I mean, I'm always crashing into trouble. Since I had a few hours left until daybreak, I wanted to spend a little of my time with Wizard again. I did wander into his place and if I left, well, I'll feel guilty thinking of how alone he is. "Is it alright if I stay for an hour or two?" I asked him.

Wizard nodded, closing the door behind me. I noticed an empty cup and a full cup of coffee on the table; the sweet aroma travelling through my nose. He must've predicted that I was coming beforehand. Well, maybe not. After all, I visit every single day regardless of the weather and festival.

I watched him go up the wooden staircase and start to wipe his telescope. Carefully, I took the coffee and sat on the staircase. "Why do you always drink coffee?" I asked him.

"I'm busy at night. I'm tired in the morning but I don't mind. . . I can't see stars during the day." He said, "Also. . . If I don't drink coffee, I won't be able to see you in the morning nor night. Actually. . . I wouldn't miss a day for the opportunity of meeting you."

His words made me blush madly. "T-Thank you, Wizard!" He could say it so naturally, so easily. I could hear his footsteps walking towards me. As I looked up, I see him leaning against the wooden deck, looking down on me. Our eyes met, yet we were silent. I don't know why but. . . I stood, still grasping hold onto the glass cup of the steaming coffee. On the other hand, Wizard was blushing slightly but still had that silent expression on his face. I felt my body move by itself as I leaned my forehead against his, our warm faces touching. Neither of us was surprised, but calm. Once again, I could feel my mind becoming blank.

"Wizard, I love you."

Those were the words that escaped my mouth. It happened so fast, so quickly. But in reality, it was slow. If I had the power to travel back in time, I'd redo this moment again and again. I want to feel the warm breath that was released through his mouth, the soft brown skin that gently touched my forehead, and the innocent multi-colored eyes that always stared into mine. This was another memory I wanted to cherish forever.

Then. . . Our lips met, unraveling our feelings to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! DX**

**I was sick this week. D:**


	7. Moving In

My life is almost like a fairytale with a happy ending. Each day, a bit of magic just makes me happy when I'm besides Wizard. Now, ever since that night, it's official. You could say that we're a couple now. To prove it, this is what he said to me:

_"Witches and wizards don't tell people their names. . . It's said that those who know your name can control you. But I want you to know my name. . . If you have feelings for me, that is. . . I want to share it with you."_

At first, I didn't understand the meaning behind his words. Either he wanted me to control him or he's proposing to me. I decided to go with the second option. After that, I figured that we're beyond friendship now. And a bonus, I know his name. Who knew that a simple kiss can change everything? I was really surprised. Ever since then, I began to fantasize what we might do together. Shall we walk to the beach? Maybe visit Toucan Island and go for a Summer dip. How about a romantic dinner under the sunset? Hehe, I was thinking too fast. I wanted our relationship to bloom naturally, and take things slow as possible.

**- - Wizard - -**

That evening was a special moment for me. A moment in which Hikari and I confessed our love to each other. It was almost like a dream for which it can never come true, however, it did. She was the only person who has touched my heart with her delicate, warm hands. Because of her, I can open up my feelings towards her; able to show how I really care. Because of her. . . We ended up promising to stay with each other from now on. Before, I was so lonely and my past has scarred me. But having my special someone by my side was very heartwarming.

At that night, I told her my name. Of course, she has accepted it, proving to me that she'll forever love me. Our lips met once, twice, and more than the stars I see each night. I promised her that we'll prove our feelings to be true by holding a ceremony when the full moon appears, a "marriage" if that's what humans call it. It'll be more than a few weeks away, however, I can manage. For now, I will be living in her house and staying with her until then.

I have visited Hikari's house twice, but never have I entered inside her residence. Although, I did caught a glimpse of her interior. The wallpapers had bright circles plastered on them and a small black puppy was roaming around the living room. It's been more than a year since I visited, and now, I was surprised at how large her house has gotten. Now, it was a two-story house with a luxurious design; no longer the casual. As I entered, everything was organized and more furniture was added. Across from where I was standing, a large television was looming over me with two couches on either side. A large table was set in the middle of the living room; four wooden chairs. And in the center of the table was her sprite companion, resting in a teacup. Everything else was organized, as I said before. Then, she guided me to her room on the second floor; it was also the room I'll be staying at. Despite our feelings for each other, I concluded that we're still nervous and uncomfortable with the thought of us sleeping together. No matter, I was confident that this plan would work.

Her room was different from the luxurious furniture, designs, and objects that were around the house. Hikari's room was more. . . Well, as people would call it, "cute". Her wallpaper was filled with light colors - pink, sky blue, white, and so on. In one corner of her room were stuffed animals of each kind, from frog to bear, she had everything. Even her bed was designed to match with her room. Of course, Hikari has a personality to be creative so I wouldn't be surprised.

"Am I disrupting you . . .? From your farm work?" I asked her, glancing out the window which revealed her farm land.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it! I did all my work beforehand." Then her bright smile took place, enchanting me with her warmness. Both of us were quiet after that, trying to think of something to say to interrupt this nervous atmosphere. Hikari managed to say something, a sweat rolling down her cheek. "So, um, are you hungry? I've never seen you eat whenever I visit you so I get worried about your health." Typical Hikari, worrying about others. Before I could say anything, she was already dashing down the stairs to the kitchen. I could tell she was excited, and so was I. I'm quite interested in what kind of meals she'd make. No matter how bitter or sweet it is, I'll eat it.

While I waited, I decided to sit down. It'd be rude if I simply roamed through her stuff without asking, and never has she touched anything of mine (even though I didn't mind). My eyes scanned her room, showing me bits of her personality. In my view, Hikari is an innocent girl full of kindness. Indeed she has disliked a few things, but never has she actually hated them. She is a girl with a pure heart, making everyone happy even with her simple presence. That's how I feel whenever I'm near her. Which reminds me, I suddenly recalled of our first meeting.

**. . . . .**

I've lived for at least a hundred years and my appearance has never changed. I wondered why the town's villagers never noticed my suspicious being as soon as I moved in. Perhaps, their oblivious personalities could never figure it out.

When I moved to Castanet Island, I decided to live in a house in Town and have a telescope installed. I brought a lot of my spell books, ingredients, my crystal orb, and so on. Speaking of which, because of my crystal orb it seems that the townspeople believed I was some kind of a fortune teller. Each day, I have at least one person come in and ask me for their fortune or predictions. Of course, I couldn't refuse. That was the start of my fortune-telling business, I guess. Then one day, a girl whom I've never met entered my home. From what I've predicted, seems to me that lived in this island ever since she was born. . . But has never visited me before. Which was true.

She looked at me with her large, brown eyes that were full of curiosity but friendliness. "Ah, I was right! So you were the new resident? Well, not the 'new' resident since you've already moved her long time ago. Her voice faded on, "Anyway! I always pass this house whenever I go to church and was curious about who lives here each day. So here I am! I'm Hikari, by the way. What's your name?" Her hand held mine, shaking it with excitement. I felt uncomfortable and slightly annoyed to be honest, but when I looked into her eyes. . . Something sparked inside of me.

"Wizard. . . Just call me that." I told her.

Her head nodded repeatedly, non-stop. "Alright!" I saw her dig through her pockets and took out a paper lunch bag. From the aroma, it was grounded coffee beans. "Here, for you. I heard that you stay up at night to look at the stars so I figured you needed this. I'll stop by tomorrow!" And in quick second, she jolted out the door. Hikari was the first person to not ask for her fortune to be read, which pleased me. It was a simple, quick meeting but it was a very treasurable memory.

**- - Hikari - -**

I stirred the pot, inhaling the aroma that hungered my stomach. I turned off the stove and headed upstairs, getting ready to tell **Gale** that the food was ready. Just the thought of cooking and eating with Wizard sounded romantic, right? I can't wait to share stories with him at the dinner table. Living with him is going to be a blast! It just fills me up with excitement.

When I turned the knob to my bedroom door, I peeked through the crack and couldn't see Gale. Then, I opened the door even wider and still couldn't see him. Suddenly, I felt something breathe on my leg, sending chills up my spine; having the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked down and saw Gale who was sitting down, his head leaning against the wall. Quickly, I grabbed my camera and took a picture of him. It was the first time I saw him sleep! Cool, huh?

"Nn. . . Hikari. . . ?" He suddenly spoke, scratching his eye. "Oh. . . I fell asleep."

I tossed the camera under the bed and kneeled in front of him. "Sorry for making you wait. What did you dream about?" He looked adorable, almost like a puppy.

His eyes suddenly stared into mine, making me blush. "Just. . . Dreaming about you." Then, he leaned in and kissed me. I hugged him, afterwards.

"Let's go eat together, hm?" I told him and we both walked down.

You would've thought that it'd be a quiet meal, right? Well, you're wrong. Sure I did most of the talking but Gale never complained. In fact, he replied a lot. I told him about my embarrassing childhood of how I would always trip over the tiniest things. Also, we shared memories of the things we did together like our first date and so on. Finn also joined in our conversation, saying how fun it is to watch me do the farm work by myself. However, he also mentioned how fun it is to stay with me. I hugged him with all my might to show how much I loved Finn. It was a fun evening, in my opinion. I'm sure each evening is going to get better. I just know it.

**. . . . .**

After rushing through my farm work and staying up all night, of course I'd be tired. Even so, I tried to stop the drowsiness but I guess I gave in. Gale carried me to my room and gently placed me on the bed. I was flustered, to be honest. How would you feel if someone you loved carried you like a princess? My heart was sky rocketing! It was beating even harder now that Gale was laying down right beside me. I couldn't even look at his face or say anything. If I did, I'd just blurt out random words. So I turned to the wall and prayed that I would fall asleep soon. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and Gale's face was nuzzled in my fluffy hair.

"Hikari . . . I love you." He said. "I can't wait. . . The marriage, that is."

My smile began to widen, "Me too." It was a short conversation, and yet I felt like it'd last forever. I placed my hands on top of his hands and allowed myself to fall asleep. I dreamt of our marriage day; of what it'd be like.

In my dreams, it'd be a starry sky and I'd be at Church with Gale; our marriage beginning. When I look at myself, I have a white gown that could stretch across town, flowing against the ocean-like breeze. It glittered like the stars up in the sky, sparkling non-stop. There the church doors flashed open, people looking at me with smiles on their faces. However, my eyes were only for Gale who was at the end of the red carpet. I slowly walked to him, the sweet harmony ringing in my ears. Small tears rolled down my cheeks, trying to resist the happiness swelling up within me. Then, Gale took my hand and both of us pledged our love. Carefully, Gale inserted the blue ring through my finger. It was beautiful, as I looked at my reflection on its surface. I looked back at Gale and we both kissed. The church bell rang loudly; its sound can be heard across the island. Hand in hand, Gale and I were ready for the future.

I woke up in the middle of the night, disappointed that the dream was unreal. I glanced at Wizard who was resting besides my cheek, sleeping soundly. Maybe, that dream was a glimpse of our marriage. It's possible, right? Perhaps it is. I went back to sleep quickly, my hand wrapped around Gale's hand.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: This story will probably end until Hikari and Gale have their first baby. After that, I'm going to make sequel to this story with their baby's point of view or something. You know what? I don't even know what I'm talking about. I'm not much of a planner. xD**

**Edit: I'm ending this story now. xD**

**I'll make a sequel soon. Probably.**


End file.
